Evangelion: The Breed
by darkneccis
Summary: (New Format) assuming third impact never happenned. 16 years after the series ended, there are new EVA pilots and a new threat to Tokyo-3, The Breed, what are these stragne creatures and what do they want. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Im back that means some people should hate or not really care. This is a Fanfic is written as if Third Impact didn't happen. It takes place 16 years after End of Evangelion. There are two piloted Eva's Unit-14 and Unit-20 and the mass produced Eva's. Shinji and Asuka are married and their daughter is a pilot along with one other person. I have some elements of Halo in it but it's not really a crossover. Yes Spartan's are combat ready by age 14 and they can use the armor and all that stuff. Most of the people are OOC 16 years can do that to a person. Enough ranting read.

Disclaimer: God knows I don't own EVA....DO YOU????

EVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVA

Shinji woke up in his bedroom and noticed that Asuka was actually awake before him. 'Wow that's different' he thought as he got out of bed. He went to the closet and opened it up to decide what to wear. He noticed that Asuka's NERV sub-commander Uniform was not there. Shinji then remembered that there was a new pilot and EVA unit-20 coming in from America today. He ran over to his daughters' room across the hall and noticed that she was gone also.

"Damn it" he shouted and ran back to his room and grabbed his uniform. He quickly threw on his captain's Uniform and ran out of his apartment. He ran down to the street curb and noticed that Asuka took her car. Then he tried to start up his purple sports car with a green spoiler without success. Shinji sighed and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and called Asuka. "Sub-commander Ikari" she said. "Asuka" Shinji asked at the other end of the phone "Why didn't you wake me up" he demanded his wife (A/N: that's right Shinji has a spine). "I tried to wake you up twice but you kept falling back asleep" she said slightly disgusted. "Okay" Shinji said "has the pilot and the Eva get there yet" Asuka sighed and said "The transport craft isn't expected for another few hours so you have time to make it". "Can you send someone to pick me up my car wouldn't start" Shinji asked over the phone Asuka was about to answer when Shinji heard a demanding voice over the phone.

"Asuka who are you talking to" Commander Misato demanded. "Shinji" the red head yelled back. "Okay" she said and walked off the bridge back to her office to wait for the new pilot. Asuka then continued her conversation with Shinji "I'll do one better I'll come pick you up" Shinji groaned inwardly because compared to Asuka Misato's driving was better then perfect. Asuka was reckless when it came to driving. "Okay" Shinji said "I'll see you soon. Love you" he said. "I love you too" Asuka said quietly not wanting anyone else to hear it. She put her cell phone away and walked off the bridge to the car.

Shinji was waiting near the apartment when he saw the familiar red sport's car flying toward the house. He stood up from the curb he was sitting on and go ready. When Asuka stopped the car he jumped in and looked toward Asuka. Her red hair was now significantly shorter just touching her shoulders. She always wore her hair straight and didn't color treat it or anything. Her eyes slowly changed to a darker blue color over the years. Her face didn't change at all though. Her pride had died down significantly when she married Shinji and died completely when she gave birth to Khira their first daughter. Asuka noticed that Shinji was quieter then usual today. "Sorry" she quietly said to Shinji as she sped down the road. "What?" Shinji asked "I said I'm sorry" she said a little louder. "Now you sound like I did before you had Khira" Shinji said with a small laugh. Having Khira also changed Shinji. He was really more social and didn't run away from his problems like he used too. He was also stronger and more outgoing. He felt he needed to be stronger to protect Khira and Asuka so he divided his time up between NERV, working out and his family. NERV had 20 of his time, Exercising had 5 of his time and spending time with Asuka and Khira had 75 although he wished it could be longer. But since they all worked at NERV he saw his family a lot though.

Although he wished to try and keep Khira away from NERV and especially EVA he had failed. One day when Asuka was sick he decided to take little Khira who was 10 at the time to NERV with him. That was where Misato who had been bugging Shinji and Asuka to bring her to NERV so she could meet her "niece" as she called her. When she did Misato insist that she watch over Khira for the day. While reluctant at first because of Misato habits he agreed after a constant two hours of nagging and black mailing from Misato. After some constant persuasion from Khira and Asuka Shinji let her pilot Unit-14

When Shinji and Asuka got there Asuka and Asuka went to there offices. Shinji looked at his desk and saw stacks and stacks of paper work that appeared over the two days he had taken off. Shinji silently swore and went to his desk and started to work. He was halfway finished when Maya who was the head Technician of NERV (Ritsuko retired) ran into his office and said something so fast that it was unintelligible "thenewpilotandtheevaunitargoingtobehereinafewminutesandAsukasentmetocomenadtellyoutogettothebridge". She stood there catching her breathe for a moment. "Maya" Shinji said "Say that again SLOWER" putting emphasis on the last word. Maya took a breathe and said "the new pilot and the EVA unit are going to be here in a few minutes and Asuka sent me to come and tell you to get to the bridge". Shinji nodded and followed Maya to the bridge.

When Shinji got there most employees of NERV were there. Shinji looked around to see if he could find his daughter. He saw her standing and talking to Asuka. She looked just like Asuka in every imaginable way. The only difference was her hair was the same color as Shinji's and it was shorter about the same as Rei's was. She also had green eye's. There was much speculation about how that happened but nobody could come to a good conclusion. She was about 5' 9" which she thought was entirely too tall. She had the same personality as Asuka before she married Shinji.

Shinji then thought of Rei who had disappeared after Asuka and Shinji stopped Third Impact. Nobody knew what had happened to her. Shinji considered her to be a friend and was sad when she left. After he thought about Rei a little more the view screen showing the transport plane with the new EVA and the pilot. Apparently the pilot was part of an experiment that modified humans. He was given the very basic of improvements. Increased strength and speed, enhanced night vision, rapid healing abilities, increased senses, and the ability to see subtle difference's in objects, like the most effective place to bomb a wall to get into the next room.

Shinji then thought of why they still needed EVA. After Rei had thrown the Lance of Longia and it hit the moon it awakened something. The power of the lance combined with some of the blood of Lillith left on the lance formed creatures that attacked Tokyo-3 every chance they got. Nobody really knew why they kept attacking. Actually very little was known about the "Breed" as they were now called. They were a pale white color with red eyes and that was the only similarity that they had. All that was known was they possessed the power of the Lance; any damage inflicted upon the EVA from the breed was also physically carried over to the pilot. Also the Breed that attacked was stronger and more ruthless then the last. They had yet to see the Breed act as a team yet and they were thankful that they didn't. One Breed attack was more then enough for EVA- units 14, and the mass produced EVA's

As they were waiting for the new pilot to arrive the alarms signaling a breed attack began to blare. Khira ran to her EVA and Shinji took command. The camera's had trouble locking onto the Breed. When it did they saw that it was a lot taller than an EVA and had a axe as a weapon. EVA-10 which was controlled by a dummy plug charged at it only to have its head severed with the axe. It fell down and EVA-09 charged and landed a hit with its Lance replica to the Breed's back. The Breed turned around and smashed the EVA's head in with its own fist. Khira ran forward shooting off rounds of the assault rifle she held as she went. The Breed seemed to recoil a bit but then threw the axe at her. She dodged the axe and looked back. As she focused on the Breed once more it stretched its hand at her EVA's neck and began to choke it which also choked her.

Khira was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when a loud gunshot was heard. She felt the pressure in on her neck let up and looked to where the shot had come from. There was an exact replica of Unit-01 except it the purple parts were replaced by black and the green parts were replaced by red, creating a very intimidating enemy. The Breed also looked over to were the shot had come from. It dropped Khira and charge toward the EVA. The EVA pulled out a small assault rifle from one of its side holsters which were on it and fired a few rounds off into the Breed's skull. The Breed first rammed it's skull through the EVA's stomach and then began to pull it's head. "Cut nerve connections now" Maya shouted. "Nerve connection cut" one of the tech's said seconds before the EVA's head ripped off. The Breed then fell to the ground and began to shoot a thick green liquid out of the wounds burning holes in the ground and disintegrated into a blinding light. "Get a recovery team out there" Misato said.

On the bridge everyone was making preparations to greet the new pilot. When EVA unit-20 landed in it's cage everyone went to greet the new pilot. All anyone knew from the profile other then Misato was he was a boy and he was 14. When he stepped out they saw him for the first time. He had short blue hair. His eyes had a silver glow to them. The fact that he was given added muscle showed through the plug suit. The pilot looked around at the people and said "Hi".

Misato took him to her office and interviewed him with Shinji, Asuka, and Khira there. Shinji looked at Misato and realized how much she changed. Her hair was still purple with some traces of gray in it and it was now just above her shoulder blades. Her face had remained the same though. And she still had a drinking problem, sometimes Shinji's family couldn't sleep in there apartment which was right next to hers. "So your name is Riddick" Misato asked. The pilot nodded his head. "And you were used in trial's for human enhancement formulas" Misato asked while walking around him inspecting hi from every angle. He nodded. "You have any tattoo's" Misato asked while going back to her desk. Riddick nodded. "Can I see them" Misato asked. Riddick took off his shirt and Misato aw that he had a large black dragon starting below his belt buckle and twisting around from his chest to his back and back again several times before ending at his throat and it looked like it was breathing flames onto his throat. On his right upper arm he had a green snake wrapped around his arm twice with red eyes. On his left forearm he had a number sequence that said _'#2-06-2001150000Spartan 261' _"And you don't remember anything" Misato asked. Richard said "I know everything and so do you. Let's keep it our little secret"

After he had gotten his box of clothing and personal things out of the plane he reported to his apartment in NERV. Richard walked into the room and threw his box on the bed. He looked around the room he was staying in. "Just like the Spartan Dormitory" he said. He was about to unpack when the Breed alarms went off. He walked to the EVA cages. When e got there he saw Maya was looking at a pad. Richard walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She gasped as she turned around. "Richard" she said "Your EVA is beyond repair" she said "I don't think we need you". Richard nodded his head and said "Let me pilot EVA-05". Maya looked at him in stunned silence for a few moments. "But they have never been tested with human pilots before" she said. Richard shrugged his shoulders. "And we don't know what will happen to you" Richard shrugged his shoulders again. "Just humor me" he said. Maya just shrugged her shoulders and gave the order for them to prepare EVA-05 for launch. Since Richard didn't have time to take off his plug suit he just jumped right into the entry plug when it arrived. When he was screwed into the back of EVA-05 it groaned in protest. "Humor me" Richard said to himself. It groaned again. "Am I really that bad" he asked. Meanwhile at the command deck Asuka and Shinji had just arrived. Maya was looking at the screen in front of her in shock. "Richard is actually talking to the EVA" she said. Asuka looked over at her and said. "That means he is talking to himself." Maya shook her head. "No" she said "the EVA is actually communicating with him" she finished. "The EVA and Richard are talking" Shinji asked. Maya nodded her head. "wow" Asuka said. Richard was still continuing his conversation with the EVA. "I know how you feel" he said. The EVA then groaned again. "We are both mass produced" the EVA groaned again. "Launch EVA-05 and EVA-14." He heard Shinji say. The catapult sent the two to the surface. "Amazing" Maya said "Richard sync ratio is 98.92 "Shinji and Asuka just stared at her for a few moments. Khira then launched up to the surface in her EVA which was an exact replica of Unit-02 except it was blue. The breed was slightly taller then the EVA's and was armed with a long sword. Khira charged at the Breed and pilled out a prog. knife and rammed it into the Breed's head. The Breed didn't seem to be affected by this and punched Khira in the face. She fell back and the Breed was about to charge again when a replica lance came flying and hit the Breed right in the chest. After the lance had gone through completely the Breed fell over and disintegrated.

EVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVA

sorry about the ending i know it sucks. I'll get around to the second chapter if people actually like the story so far. R&R. no flames. I need suggestions on how they find out about the Breed. Like the Angels had the Dead Sea Scrolls. I need the Breed equivalent to that. If anyone can think of any suggestions I appreciate it.


	2. chapter 2

This is a Fanfic is written as if Third Impact didn't happen. It takes place 16 years after End of Evangelion. There are two piloted Eva's Unit-14 and Unit-20 and the mass produced Eva's. Shinji and Asuka are married and their daughter is a pilot along with other people. I have officially scraped the idea of having Halo elements. Most of the people are OOC 16 years can do that to a person. Enough ranting read. I decided to add more pilots. And I have the whole story planned out to the Epilogue so I should be able to update fairly fast.

I would like to thank Unbesiebbar Kriegsmaschine for the positive review for this story. Thank You very much good work on your Ace Combat Eva story.

Warning's for this chapter: some swearing

Disclaimer: God knows I don't own EVA...Do you???

This is gong to be a horribly short chapter.

I need a pre-reader for this story bad. I will not post the next chapter until I have a pre-reader. If interested E-Mail 

EVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVA

A week after the battle with the Breed everyone was standing around the control center waiting for the new pilot to arrive. Richard was in the corner sleeping on the floor, Misato was pacing around, Shinji and Asuka were talking about something, Maya was writing something on a clipboard, one technician was playing a game in the computer console in front of him, one was reading a magazine, and the other was nowhere to be seen, and Khira was leaning against a wall.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE" Richard screamed.

Everyone jumped slightly when he yelled.

"He'll get here soon" Maya said not taking her eyes off the clipboard.

"I'm so glad you have confidence in this dude" he said back to her.

Maya rolled her eyes and continued to write on the clipboard in front of her.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD IM HUNGRY" Richard screamed at the roof.

"CALM DOWN" everyone yelled at the same time.

Richard shrugged his shoulders and stood up and cracked his knuckles and stood up.

"Screw him" he said as he walked out of the control room. He was halfway across the room when the new pilot walked trough the door. "Finally" he screamed making the new pilot jump.

Khira looked over the new pilot. He was a boy he was about 5' 11" he had an athlete's body and had a toned body. He was big but compared to Richard he was small. (A/N remember Richard is 6' 4" with the body of a linebacker, which are pretty big) He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes similar to Asuka's. Misato walked up to the young man and asked him the same series of questions she asked Richard.

"You're Oliver Kridstoph?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said quietly. Misato nodded her head as she walked around him in circles reading over his profile.

"Any tattoos?" Misato asked still moving.

"No" Oliver replied. Misato nodded her head and continued to walk around him.

"Anything changes since your profile has been last updated" she asked as she kept walking around him.

Oliver thought a moment before he answered "no".

"You have are assigned the apartment right next to Richards." She said "Dismissed". He nodded and walked out of the room.

After Richard showed him to his new apartment Oliver walked in and sat his boxes of belongings on the bed and walked around a few moments to get used to the apartment. He was about to lie down and take a quick nap when somebody knocked on the door. HE groaned and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door he was face to face with Khira.

"Khira right" he asked her.

"Yes" she said "I was wondering if you needed help setting up your apartment." She asked somewhat hopefully.

"Why not" he said as he walked back into the apartment with Khira following. Oliver went and unpacked his stuff and Khira sorted it out. While they were sorting stuff out Oliver started a conversation.

"Did you do the same thing for Richard" he asked.

"No" Khira said back "I knocked but he didn't answer the door" she said.

"That was rude" he said. Khira just shrugged her shoulders and continued to sort things out.

They were almost done sorting things out when they heard labored groans coming from the hallway outside. Oliver walked out into the hall and saw Richard with a large box ins his hands with a slightly smaller box on top and a large box attached to his box. There were two men behind him carrying a box that was about the same size as the one in his hands.

"I thought you Section-02 people were stronger then that" Richard yelled back at the two agents.

"We are" one of the Section-02 men dragging the box "but your weights weigh a ton" he said.

"There not that heavy for me" Richard said as he walked back and balanced the stack of boxes in one hand and picking up the other box in his free hand.

"Well they are for a normal person" one of the guys said.

At that point Richard dropped the boxes turned around and jacked the guard that made the comment so hard in the chest he was knocked 20 feet back. Richard turned around and picked up the boxes and walked to his apartment door and opened it and walked in. Oliver and Khira walked back into his apartment and continued to unpack. As soon as they finished the Breed attack alarms went off.

When they got to the locker rooms Richard was already walking out and toward the EVA cages. When they got to the EVA cages Richard was already in Unit-05 and ready to launch. When Oliver and Khira were in there entry plugs and ready a message appeared in Khira's screen. When it opened it was a private channel with Oliver. "Good Luck" he said before he blanked out. When they got to the surface Oliver's EVA was an exact copy of Unit-03 except it was green. The Breed was about as tall as the EVA's but was very thin and had a small knife. The Breed charged before Shinji could give any order or formation instructions. Oliver stretched out the EVA's arm and grabbed the Breed's head and picked it up. The Breed cut the arm that was holding onto it and was about to wriggle out of the grip when it was hit in the side of the head with an explosive round from a gun. When smoke from the blast cleared Unit-05 was holding a large gun.

"Thanks" Oliver said.

"No problem" Richard said as he loaded another round into the gun.

After saying that Oliver turned his attention back to the Breed. It had got back on to it's feet and something in it's chest was glowing.

"Oliver" Shinji's voice came over his radio "We think that it may be preparing a thermal beam or to self destruct. We want it destroyed before we find out hat attack it's going to use" he said before the radio went quiet.

Oliver nodded and charged toward the Breed. When he was close a large pale blue bubble emerged from the Breed and kept Oliver from attacking. A few seconds later a bullet from a sniper rifle followed by a few more bounced harmlessly off it.

"Damn it" Khira screamed as her bullets bounced off the bubble "my bullets aren't doing anything" she said.

Just as she said that another explosive round came flying from the side and exploded as soon as it hit the bubble.

"Fuck" Richard screamed "bullets don't do jack-shit against that bubble thing"

"We think that may be a Breed equivalent of an A.T field" Maya's voice came over the radio.

"Well what the hell do we do" Richard screamed over the radio.

"Sit tight while we analyze it" Maya responded.

All three pilots sighed at the same time in there cockpits. At NERV Maya was typing away at the MAGI computer in front of her. After a few moments of typing a message appeared on screen.

"All you have to do is get a prog. Weapon and cut through the field" she said "but that will not work with another Breed because this is a weak field."

"Good" Oliver said as he pulled out a prog. Knife from his shoulder holster ad slashed into the bubble.

The Breed screamed as the shield was hacked away. When Oliver was half-way through the Breed slashed out at Oliver but another explosive round came over his head, and connected with the Breed's chest stopping the tentacle from connecting. Oliver was about to stab the Breed when a bright split appeared in the Breed's chest. It popped open and there was something very similar to a cannon underneath it. The barrel on the canon began to spin in circles while a bright red and orange orb appeared at the front of it.

"I think we know what the attack is" Richard said right before the orb was shot from the cannon and connected with the chest of the EVA.

Oliver then lunged at the Breed and brought the knife down onto the cannon part and the Breed let out a loud howl as green blood began to pour out of the wound as the Breed fell backwards to the ground. AS Oliver got a feed from the recovery team camera's they sent out to survey the damage to Unit-05 he saw that the EVA was relatively undamaged. A few cuts and scrapes here and there and maybe a bruise here and there but that was it.

"Im glad that beam wasn't as strong as it looked" Richard said.

"Yeah" Oliver repeated.

"Well im going back to NERV to get something to eat" Richard said as his EVA turned away from the carnage caused by the attack and headed back to NERV.

"Don't forget you kids have school tomorrow" Asuka said choosing to interject at that time.

"What" both male pilots screamed out in unison, followed by a stream of reasons they shouldn't have to go to school.

"I don't want to hear it" Asuka said "If I had a college diploma when I came over here and had to go to school you do too"

Both male pilots sighed in defeat as they headed back to NERV.

EVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVAEVA

Please review and tell me what you think of the format change.

I do still need a pre-reader so if you're interested E-Mail me at 

Thanx

Robpreshak.


End file.
